State of Belonging
by jadajmk
Summary: He loves her, but he loves her enough to let her go.   Camille/Logan/Steve


They're by the pool and it's beautiful out at 9:00 pm. What's happening isn't. It's messy and someone, maybe both, is going to be leaving with eyes that match the salt water sea, and a broken heart.

"Camille, you don't belong to me." Letting her go is the hardest thing he's ever had to do in his 17 years of life. "I wish you did."

"I wish I did too." She whispers, they're too sad for anything louder, back and she looks like she's going to cry. He knows how she feels.

"I love you, I really do." He pulls her close and buries his in her neck. He doesn't want to let her go.

It's true. He loves her with all his heart and maybe with everything he's got, and what he feels could be compared to a supernova. He loves her so much that his chest hurts and sometimes he feel like he can breathe. She takes his breath away and makes cosmic stars dance behind his eyes when he closes them.

They only slept together ounce. He was the first to be inside Camille and she was the first that made him want to stay the next morning. She made him want to not let her go and make her stay the whole day. Lying with her, wrapped in strawberry scented body wash and slim arms, was the best part. He even wrote about it in a paper about their Most Peaceful Moment for English class.

Watching _him_ leave, more like stomp away from, the pool and witnessing a look of pure pain and hate was the hardest part. The bruised and wrapped hand made everyone cringe the next day. That was the first time Steve ever truly felt like he was taking something that wasn't his.

"I love you." His voice cracks on the last word. He does, but his father told him at the tender age of 3, where you believe everything, that stealing is _very_ wrong and it's been etched in the back of his head ever since. Staying with her would be the same as taking something that didn't belong to him, something that belonged to Logan.

Logan loves her more than he does, if that's even possible.

"I love you too." She replies and then she smiles softly, even though she has got the ocean in her eyes and on her checks. Yeah, he wants to cry too.

She loves him, but not enough; enough would be more than Logan/

"I could have learned to love you more." She speaks into his neck. It could be true, but he doesn't know how long that's going to take. She still has some hope invested in Logan, so loving Steve more could take sometime and he doesn't know if he can wait that long. Plus, Logan has so much invested in her that it even makes Steve feel bad sometimes.

She could learn to love him more, but she has to let go of Logan first.

He tells her about his father and taking what does not belong to him.

Camille kisses him, "Goodbye" (said against his lips), and leaves.

"We still friends?" he loves her too much to completely let go. He says it loud enough so that only she can hear. It'll be painful and awkward and half smiles at first, but they'll be friends. Maybe they'll be just someone you see and smile to at first, but they'll be friends again, if not soon then someday.

She looks back and smiles, all teeth, with black running down her face.

Camille thinks Steve will find someone that will love him for all he's worth and make him smile like the sun. It just might not be her. She thinks 'might', because she can't tell the future and love is confusing and not at all simple, and things with Logan could always go south, even though she doesn't want them to.

Tomorrow, she's going to quote a Taylor Swift lyric from the song 'Stay Beautiful', because he deserves it. "You're really gonna be someone and someone's gonna love you. Stay Beautiful." She has what she's going to say all planed out.

If Logan breaks Camille's heart so bad that she can't put it back together, then he's going to be there with tape and a smile. He's going to let her learn to love him more and he's not going to let go.

He knows that whenever he looks at nebulae he's going to think of Camille and everything that goes with her, good and bad.

Camille loves Steve

Camille loves Logan more

And Steve loves Camille enough to lose his grip on her.

~~~xxx~~~

On the way to 2J Camille let's a few tears slip, because she just lost her boyfriend and it feels like she lost a part of her. Then she let kind of lets out a small smile, because even though she lost her boyfriend she knows that they'll be friends.

When Logan opens the door she wraps her arms around him tight and doesn't plan on letting go. Breathing in the smell of soap, laundry detergent, and something that she can only describe as 'Logan' is calming. She thinks that she could maybe stay like this forever.

She buries her face deeper in his chest. "We need to talk."

A/N: People please review my stories, I really want to know how I'm doing. Thanks


End file.
